Life of Luciana and the Love of a Vampire
by trapdoorluver
Summary: Just a story me and my friend Janet began writing over email. It gets really good, please read and review! A vampire, with great power, falls deeply in love with a mortal, not just any mortal, but one who is ordered to kill her. What will she do?


Please read: This story is both by me, and my friend, written entirely through email. I did not write this all myself, just passages here and there…we alternate writing, so the bold is written by me, and the regular font, by my friend. Any names, and/or places used in this story are not meant to copywright, rather then create the story. I did not purposely use any names and/or places to "spin off stories", just randomly came up with them off the top of my head! So no one get mad and sew me. Please read, and enjoy!

**She remembered that day all too well, the day full of egregious deeds.   
The day she became what she is today. The monster, as the ravaging  
villagers spat at her as she sped by them. They never saw her face, just a  
blur of black, flying coat. An immortal, pale face in which the light  
illuminated off of perfectly, almost too perfectly. Still, in pure,  
indescribable fear they spat those words. Monster! The screams echoed  
through her mind, paining her with every letter. She slid her eyes shut,  
closing her lids over the red irises. She could imagine her last kill. The screams prancing around in her ears. She didn't wish to kill them, drain  
them of life, but she had to. She was languid, body weak with hunger. She   
had no choice. No choice. That was her excuse; she was dying, unable to  
think straight. The hunger drove her to cannibalism, to the gruesome  
murders she committed. That poor innocent child, clinging wildly to her mother's arms. Their bodies forever intertwined, until  
the ravaging beast tore them apart.**

"Please Madam, do you have any food for my daughter? She is starving." She could remember her face growing cold, she remembered her veins freeze. She remembered  
slowly turning her head in uncontrollable hunger. She had been starving as   
well, refusing to drink for days, still out of disbelief of what she had  
become.

"My god." Is what the woman said as she lowered her immortal hands to grasp  
the child. The mother stood, wildly throwing herself against her contender's strong body. Little did she now it was useless. The dark figure threw her against the wall, having a dose of unknown strength she flung herself forward, lunging at the beast. The child screamed, and the vampire sunk her  
fangs into the child, drinking. Gaining more power with every drop. She  
still remembered the sensation of those drops, and the wild beating of the  
child's heart. But most of all she remembered the look of grief, of despair  
that spread across the mother's face.

Luciana woke with a start, her heart still pounding  
with the memory of her dream. They say your first kill dies with time, but  
this was not so for Luciana. Every time she closed her eyes, the face of that   
mother flashed before her, that face of terror, dread, and utter sadness as  
the life was seeped out of her poor innocent child. She shivered, she could never forget that face. She could, however, bury it in the back of her mind,  
and so she did as she swung her feet off of her old, dilapidated cot. They never slept in coffins, that was urban myth. Instead, they slept in an  
abandoned asylum, strangely at home in this place for the dangerous and  
insane. Then again, folks could say we are strange and insane she thought   
with a smile. She rose, and curtains of long dark hair fell beyond her shoulders. Long hair was a new look for her, one she grew into once she  
joined them. It was dark out, the fog was slowly drifting in and the cool,  
crisp air helped awaken her body and set her in motion; she had to get ready  
for there was a lot to do before the hunt. Hunting had become easier now, mainly because she let the rest of the pack to most of the killing; she was the bait not the weapon. She looked out over the moor, and saw others  
walking toward her wing, the wing she shared with ten other girls and eight boys and occasionally their victims. They never brought their food home, they brought new members of the group. Those poor fools always made her  
laugh. Here they are, thinking they are going to get lucky when really their  
lives are about to take an enormous turn. It was supposed to be an honor for  
a mortal to reach these halls, but Luciana saw it as a cheap trick to the  
almost perfect date. Idiots, poor idiots. She shook her head in pity and  
turned her head back to the approaching figures; she concentrated, heightening her senses and sharpening her vision until the figures appeared   
clear as day. It was the boys, they slept in a wing across the courtyard, all alone in their private world. These males were the leaders of the pack,  
and so they considered themselves above everyone else and therefore slept separately. Luciana and her friends were considered lucky to be able to hunt  
with them, and she had to agree that it did fell like dining with royalty.  
If they were coming, she would have to hurry, your pack waits for no one and the leaders don't believe in second chances. So she slapped on some make up, just enough to emphasize her eyes, and slipped into her favorite red  
sundress. A quick brush through her hair and she was ready, the perfect  
bait. Tonight they would be stalking a club and Luciana grimaced at the  
thought. Drunks were easy to get alone, but the alcohol was in their blood  
and it always left her a little tipsy. Oh well, better than nothing, better  
than before the pack. Before, she was alone, the horrors of her crimes fresh  
in her mind and the disgust deep in her heart. She couldn't bring herself to kill more than animals, despite the taste and unsatsifaction. That was a bad  
time for her, and she hated to look back. She was part of the pack now, and she sat as she reminisced about the day they met

**"I'm so thirsty." Groaned Mary, Luciana's partner in crime as she   
ran  
her fingers down her neck. Her voice was scratched and parched, as if she hadn't drunk in days. Her hair was frizzed, yet beautiful as it coursed  
down her face, and sat patiently upon her shoulder. Its glorious red color caught the eye of every passing person, male as well as female. Her  
alluring blue eyes made one long for more as they slid slowly behind her  
lids. Her succulent lips were a vision of their own as they parted with  
her  
words.  
"As well am I." Luciana replied. "I can't see why we can't just go  
into an alley, a jail even and take our own victims. Why must we make agama of it all?" She continued, anger spitting through her voice. Mary  
shook her head in amusement. "You know, as well do I, why we must.  
Michael, he is why. Neither of us could survive on our own, you know that.  
Luciana,  
without the covenant, we would perish beneath the abhorrent sunlight."   
Her  
words burned, branded Luciana with the blemish of truth.  
"It's time." Both Mary and Luciana quickly turned their heads to  
face  
Michael, who was standing strong behind them. They nodded and her pointed  
to man on the far side of the bar. His dark black hair fell helplessly in  
his face, hiding his cryptic green eyes. Oh, those eyes. Thought Luciana  
to  
herself. With her vision she could see them perfectly, their  
mysteriousness, that so enticed her. His pale skin was amazing, as he**  
**playfully pulled back his loose hair. Luciana was captivated, unable to  
look away from his beauty.**

Suddenly her daze was broken by reality, by truth of what she must do.  
"Him? Why him?" Her voice was shaky and unsteady. Michael's face grew distorted in disgust. "Questions? Luciana, are you asking me questions?  
Haven't we gone over this?" Luciana lowered her head to her lap, then  
defiantly gazed up at the enticing victim. He filled her with such joy,  
joy  
alien to her for far too long. "No questions!" he spat. "Now GO!" Her  
heart  
broke, literally felt as if it would drop to the floor in despair.  
She stood, legs weary with regret. Her eyes were fixed on the  
stranger, longingly calling for his attention, his love. "Do you  
understand  
me now, Luciana?" Said Michael evilly. She nodded and slowly began to  
walk  
towards the victim, paining with every step she made closer to him.  
Regret  
pulled at her heart, trying to hold her back, trying to refuse what she  
must do. Run. Is what the regret said, but her legs did not receive the message. She kept mechanically stepping forward, edging ever closer to  
the  
man. Her mind was blank, yet full of thoughts. Perhaps they ran so fast  
through her brain, she could not comprehend them, causing her to act like  
a robot, a monster.  
But as she stopped at his feet, she regained her alien consciousness.  
He realized her presence and turned, hair falling again over his eyes, to face her. As his eyes looked deep into hers, breath seized to enter her  
lungs, and her legs became ever more unsteady. She opened her mouth,  
attempting to act casual, and natural, but her lack of strength caused  
her  
to let out a moan of despair. She had never felt this way, a weakling  
cowering at the glorious beauty of a man. "Hello." He said, mouth steady,  
unsmiling.

"Hey." She gasped, kicking herself with her stupidity. "I saw you across  
the room, may I have a word with you in the corner." She continued, seductively turning and looking back teasingly at him as she walked toward  
the corner. He smiled, nodded and glanced around. He then followed her  
eagerly.

They walked together, every step a painful stab in poor Luciana's heart.   
Why him? Why now? Why did her emotions have to get in the way now, when the others were finally accepting her? She had become so good at hiding  
them,  
why must they resurface at such a crucial moment? She remembered the day she  
first met the covenant, she remembered how she came into this way of life,  
this dependence on the good of the group. Oh yes, she remembered it like it  
was yesterday.

It had been a cold, rainy day in the middle of December. The Christmas decorations hung in Town Square, and the smell of pine filled her sensitive  
nostrils as she raced around, looking for prey. She had been living on rats for months, but the lack of proper nutrients was driving her insane and  
she needed real blood, human blood, before she did something drastic. Her mind  
was racing, searching everywhere for something to eat. Quality didn't matter, anything would do. Her stomach knawed with unbearable starvation  
and  
her eyes had retained their mad red gleam, she was desperate she needed  
something, but who? Luciana lurked in an alley, someone was bound to come.  
Her hands were quaking and she couldn't think straight, all of her thoughts  
centered around food and her eyes darted about looking for anything. It was  
as if she were a junkie waiting for her next hit, and she would get it any  
way possible. Just then, salvation came. A young girl, probably as old as  
her, was walking unsteadily home. She was obviously drunk, but Luciana  
didn't care. As soon as the girl was in range, she pounced and grabbed hold  
of her hair. But the girl was more sober than she looked; quick as can be  
she pulled out mace and sprayed Luciana full on in the face. Luciana hissed  
as she backed away, eyes burning and stomach growling for the entire world to  
hear. She was about to chase after the girl, not even caring if she was  
noticed by innocent bystanders, when she felt someone grab her from behind.  
" You interrupted our hunt," said a deep male voice behind her." Who do you think you are?' said another.  
" Let me go," hissed Luciana ferociously "she's getting away,"  
" Oh don't worry," said the first voice "she is long gone by now"  
"and its all because of you!" Luciana was pushed to the ground as a third  
voice made this remark  
" Easy now, Roberto, don't hurt the poor thing" said the first voice again  
"But Michael, you know the code-"  
" Cant you see she is not part of the covenant?" said the first voice,  
Michael." She doesn't know our ways. WE could use her" the last part was  
whispered, but Luciana was so captivated by this man of power, that she  
heard  
every word he said, "she could be the one..." but Luciana's intense hunger  
was to much, and she passed out.

Later that, Luciana woke in a small, run down room with Mary crouched over  
her. It was all down hill from there. Now, here she was, two years later   
and  
quickly moving up. She often reflected back on that night, usually when  
Michael said something she didn't agree wit. Now, more than year Luciana  
began to regret her decision to join; especially as she lured the poor,  
handsome boy to a table far in the corner. They sat down, and Luciana began  
the whole routine, just as she did every night.


End file.
